


Loved You First.

by gomzsab



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18 - Freeform, Heartbreak, M/M, fools gold, larry stylinson - Freeform, loved you first, where do broken hears go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomzsab/pseuds/gomzsab
Summary: louis leaves, but he already has a broken heart.





	

When he crossed that door, that was the moment when I knew I was right, and that was the moment when I realized that my thoughts were wrong.  
That was the moment when I could breathe.  
That was the exact moment when I let all my feelings out.  
Harry was out, again, with some friends. I was at home, again, alone.  
I grabbed a pen and his notebook. I ripped off the last sheet, and I wrote my feelings on it.

\-----

We’ve been through so much together, but sometimes you just need to let things, and even people, go. You need to get rid of the bad feelings, the bad side of you. I want to leave my side out of this.  
What was I thinking about? Why did I think that I was the one? Why did I think that you would commit into our relationship?  
I got lost in you beauty, I got lost in you.  
I let you use me, but I’m not done yet falling for you, and I don’t regret that.  
Shame on me. Your love is not real, is it?  
I want to trust you; I want to feel that it should be you.  
I hate to see you with another man. My heart is breaking, don’t you see?

I loved you first, Harry.

I loved you since you were shorter than me; I loved you since you were afraid of storms. I loved you too much. I love you still. And it hurts. It hurts so much, you can’t imagine. You can’t imagine how many nights I’ve stayed awake, wondering if you were okay.  
I wish we had more conversations, just so we could talk this out.

It was so good to have you in my life, but I need to move on. I need to get out of the dark. You don’t even feel the same anymore, and I can feel it. I could even say that you never felt the same way as I did.  
I’m wondering how you can do this every single night, Harry. I’m wondering how you could make this feel so real yet manage to live your life on your own.

Thank you for all of your precious time, but I won’t waste any minute more of my life on a relationship that’s hurting me.

I love you, Harry. I’ve always loved you first.  
\- Louis Tomlinson, your first love.


End file.
